Romeo had Juliet, and Link has his Trace
by Astria07
Summary: When Link and Tracy come back to school the day after The Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant, how will everyone react? Read and find out how their love develops! Cute story, lots of fluff! Yet, there will be DRAMA in coming chapters! CHAPTER 2 UP! Review!
1. It takes two, baby

Author's Note-

Hey! I'm back! Finally I decided to write a new story, despite my laziness. I can't wait to see what you all think! Please review! It always gives me the ambition to write!

Onto the story...

"You my dear, look ravishing this morning." I turned to my left and a giant grin formed on my face, Link was standing beside me holding a single white rose.

"You look ravishing." I replied in a total trance, realizing what I had just said, my cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Well ain't that the truth darlin'." Link laughed.

"Oh look, it is the skag, and...my boyfriend!" Amber walked upto Link and I, I could feel the heat radiating from her eyes.

"Amber, you are not my girlfriend anymore." Link replied calmly.

"Link! So you and...her, are going steady! Are you absolutely crazy?" Amber's eyes widened angrily.

"Yes, I am crazy, absolutely crazy about my girl, Trace." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and smiled.

"After all my mother and I have done for you and you're career, you go and betray me? For that whale!"

"She is more beautiful than you will ever be Amber, besides, nobody can actually see your face behind all that caked on makeup." Link smirked, taking my hand and leading us to our next class, Literature.

I sat trying extremely hard to concentrate on my school work, but failing miserably, I decided to start doodling on a seperate sheet of paper. With the dull point of my pencil, I drew a heart and wrote 'Link' in the center of it. Shading it in, I hadn't noticed Link walking towards the front of the room to hand in his test, while continuing back to his seat, he discretely dropped a folded note on my desk, I looked back at him and recieved the infamous 'Link Wink'.

I looked around the room, making sure nobody could see me reading the inside of the crumpeled peice of paper, I almost giggled when I began to read it.

"_Doll, _

_I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us, ofcourse this will be our first date, and it will be extra special, I can promise you that. _

_By the way... Your hair looks mega hip today, I ran out of Ultra Clutch, can I borrow yours?"_

_Love you,_

_Link."_

I stared at two specific words over and over again, in disbelief, Link loves me?

After the bell finally rang, I leaped out of class, waiting outside the door for my new boy.

"Did you read my message?" He waited for my reply excitedly.

"Yes, and I would love to go on a date with you Link Larkin. It feels so good to sya that." I sighed smiling.

"It feels so good to hear you say that." Link replied.

"Link, Tracy! Hey!" We both heard the voice of Fender.

"Hey Fender." We both replied at the same time.

"I'm having a party tonight, the folks are out of town for the weekend, you wanna come and hang loose?"

I turned to Link and saw that he was thinking.

"What do you say Link?"

"If you want to go Trace, I'm up for a good time." He smiled.

"Sure Fen, we'll be there." I replied.

"Nifty, it starts at seven sharp, bring some friends if you want. Later!" Fender waved goodbye as he walked down the hall.

"I guess this means I'll be picking you up at 6:45?"

"Sure, just beep the horn when you're outside, then you won't have to get out of the car." I replied figuring that would make it easier.

"No can do Darlin', I promise your Ma that everytime I came to your house I would stop by and say hello, now I must keep that promise right, she did make me that delicious pork." I laughed at his sillyness.

"As you wish Babe."

"What are you going to wear Trace? I'm thinking I'll wear the yellow lacey dress I just bought." Penny asked me while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Prudy is actually letting you go to the party?" I stared at her in shock.

"Actually, she thinks that the party is a bible study class..." Penny replied laughing.

"She fell for that?" I joined in her laughter.

"Mhm, isn't that great?"

"Yeah! Oh and you should definitley wear the yellow, it goes nicely with your new high heels!"

"True, Trace, when did you become such an expert in fashion?"

"I'm not really sure, I guess I was just born with that gift." I laughed.

One hour had passed, I stared at myself in the mirror, spraying one more layer of Ultra Clutch on my hairdo, tucking a loose strand behind my ear. I smiled satisfied with my appearence, I was wearing a light blue dress with a black ribbon around the waist, it was specifically for Link considering his favorite color was blue, hands down.

"Tracy! Link is here!"

"Coming Ma!" I grabbed my handbag, and raced down the stairs, being careful not to mess up my flip.

"So Link, what time do you think you and my daughter are going to be home?" My dad asked him as he crossed his arms.

"Well Sir, I would estimate, around, eleven? Is that alright?" Link asked nervously biting his lip, he was a little uneasy around my father.

"Okay son, that sounds about right, you two have a good time!" He replied cheerfully. Link took a deep breathe and Wilbur seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Trace, you look gorgeous. You know, that is my favorite color on you." He whispered in my ear as we walked to his car.

"Exactly why I wore it Link..." I blushed.

He leaned over and softly kissed me on the lips.

I never wanted that moment to end.

(YAY! NEW TRINK STORY! THIS ONE ISN'T GOING TO BE LIKE BALTIMORE, LINK LARKIN AND ME. IT IS MORE FLUFFY AND PG-13. Please rate! I haven't heard from you'll in a while!)


	2. Car Ride

**Authors Note-**

_This is EXTREMELY SHORT! I just wanted to update this story to let you guys know that I am still alive and breathing! HAHA! This was just a filler, but it is 3AM here and I am exhausted, a full length chapter will be published tomorrow, I PROMISE! No more delays!_

_Enjoy! R&R_

I couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous about Fender's party, the in crowd, as people liked to call them, had only been my friends for a short while, Link had known them ever since middle school, he had always been the popular guy, girls wanted to be with him, guys wanted to be him, maybe I wasn't quite good enough to be his leading girl?

"Trace, is something on your mind?" Link wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I silently answered his question with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, at all? You know you can tell em anything Tracy, I'll always be here for you."

"Oh Link, that is why I can't get enough of you, you make me feel all special, needed, pretty." I blushed as I said the last word.

"Baby, you are special, pretty, and I need you more than anyone else. If I didn't have you to keep my focused, well, I'm pretty sure I would only be the boy you could smell the scent of Ultra Clutch on from five miles away. A kid would say,

"Mom, do you smell that hairspray?"

"Oh honey, that is only Link Larkin, the town pretty boy." Tracy giggled at his rambling. He looked adorable, using a bunch of hand gestures to make his point.

As Link continued to talk without end, I gently covered his lips with my pointer finger, looking at him seductively, longing for his lips to touch mine, I grabbed him, and wrapped my arms around his neck and we shared a passionate kiss.

"Wow, and I thought I was a good kisser." Link mumbeled wide eyed. I smiled and placed my hand on top of his, lacing my fingers inbetween his. This was perfect, just him and I. Atleast for the next five minutes until we arrived at Fenders.

I sank back into my seat as I thought about how the night would pan out.


	3. OH MY GOD, I'M UPDATING!

**Astria06-Guys! It's been WAY too long! I've been getting reviews for this story asking me when I'm going to update, and I felt kinda guilty that I wasn't even planning to... lol, but I watched Hairspray today, so I got back into the Trink flow... The new chapter should be out in about 2 hours. ENJOY!**


End file.
